The Kitty Kingdom
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: A kitten AU! Marinette and Adrien are kitties that are both adopted by Alya. But things start to get crazy when two whisps show up inside their collars. And now by day they're playing and trying to defend their building from the bully Chloé and by night, defend an entire city- as humans. And with a side dish of DJWIFI
1. chapter 1

"Adrien! I'm home!" Called his human, Alya.

Adrien, a little black kitty with green eyes, a green collar with a gold bell, raced to the door to greet her.

Alya, a tall woman with tan skin, brown hair at the roots and red and white at the tips. Those annoying pieces of glass with the black plastic were tilted.

She carried a carrier and Adrien smelled another cat. But it was a female.

Adrien jumped onto his human, asking, _"Who is that?"_

 _"Who's there?"_ Meowed from inside.

"Aww, you two are talking to each other!" Alya cooed.

She walked to the living room with Adrien at her heels.

"Adrien I want you to meet your new playmate! I thought you were getting lonely, so I adopted another kitty for you to play with!" Alya gushed, opening the carrier's top.

Alya scooped up and ball of wiggling white fur with blue eyes.

 _"Help! I don't like heights!"_ She cried.

"This is Marinette! Marinette this is Adrien!" Alya chriped, putting a black collar with a red bell on her.

She put Marinette down gently.

Adrien stretched, yawning.

He opened an eye and saw Marinette staring at him intensely.

Alya's phone buzzed and she ran off to get it.

Marinette walked forward slowly and swatted at his nose.

 _"Hey! What was that for?"_ Adrien cried.

 _"Sorry! My siblings and I used to do that all the time. Please forgive me!"_ Marinette apologized.

Adrien looked at her carefully.

 _"It's okay. The only one who trys to hurt me is that mean dog Chloè who lives with her nasty owner Lila. But I won't let her hurt you though Marinette!"_ Adrien told her.

 _"Really?"_ Marinette asked, hope shining into her eyes.

 _"Of course Purr-incess."_ Adrien purred giving a little bow.

Marinette hugged him and Adrien grinned, hugging her back.

"Aww, this is going on my soical media!" Alya squealed, taking picture after picture.

But little did they know two little whisps were watching the two kittens.

Grinning they glanced at each other and nodded. These two were the ones.

 ** _;3_**

 ** _A/N- watching a funny cat video, thinks if MLB and this comes to mind. and MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. chapter 2

_"Adrien! Look! The sky is crying! Why is it sad?"_ Marinette cried, staring at outside the window.

 _"It's raining. Well I think this is rain."_ Adrien told her.

 _"What's rain?"_ Marinette asked him.

 _"Hmm, good question. According to Alya it's water that falls from the sky when this 'clouds' get heavy from holding water."_ Adrien mused.

 _"How do they get up there?! Magic?!"_ Marinette gasped.

 _"I have no idea."_

 _"Oh. Wanna watch some Netflix?"_

 _"Yes!"_ Marinette crouched in front of the table where the remote for the T.V. was.

She jumped but only her front paws caught onto the table.

 _"Adrien!"_ Marinette cried.

 _"Coming!"_ Adrien said, trotting over to where she was falling.

He pushed her up with her head.

Marinette climbed up and found the remote.

 _"Got it!"_ Marinette cried.

 _"Good! I'll catch the remote and then you!"_ Adrien called back.

Slowly the remote came into view.

Adrien lifted himself on his hind legs and took the remote by his mouth.

He put it on the ground.

 _"Adrien!"_ Marinette yelped, before falling on him.

"What was that noise?" Alya yelled, flicking the lights on and staring at the table, then Marinette laying on top of Adrien, and the remote.

Alya raised her phone and snapped the picture.

Then she walked over to them and helped untangle themselves.

"Looks like I have to get rid of the table and get that one I've had my eye on for a while. The horror." Alya said, trying to sound sad.

The cats nodded and then they dragged the remote to the couch and Adrien leaped up on it.

Marinette used her paws to lift it upwards.

Adrien grabbed the part that was offered to him and pulled the remote with Marinette in tow.

"You guys want to watch T.V.?" Alya asked.

Adrien pressed the power button with his paw and Marinette dragged the Roku remote out of the coushins.

"Hey, Nino? Can you come over? Please? My cats are doing something only humans can do but they're doing it." Alya hissed into her phone.

 _"What should we watch?"_ Marinette asked.

 _"THAT ONE ABOUT CUPCAKES!"_ Adrien shouted.

 _"Brillant! Do you think Alya will let eat these 'cupcakes'?"_ Marinette asked.

 _"Probably not."_ Adrien said, his ears flattening against his head.

Together they were able to get to the show they both loved to watch with Alya aguring with her boyfriend in the background.

 **"Oh they are so cute Plagg!"** The red whisp whispered exicted.

 **"And they cause trouble."** The black whisp that named Plagg whispered back.

The red whisp started to go forward, but Plagg stopped her.

 **"They have one last test Tikki. Then if they pass we will join them."** Plagg told the red whisp.

 **"I know Plagg, but they are so cute!"** Tikki squealed.

Adrien and Marinette rubbed against each other, unaware their lives were going to change.

Forever.

 ** _A/N- I'm pretty sure my cats try to use the computer by jumping up on it. and kitty teamwork!!!!(even though they ruined the table)_**


	3. chapter 3

**_A/N- okay so someone figured out my one of my plot twists so I'm impressed and scared at the same time. and to the cuteness!!!!!_** ** _oh and a warning. you might want to kill me after this._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien felt something nuzzle against his fur.

He opened an eye and saw white fur, just below his chin.

"Adrien? Please tell me you're awake." Whispered a male voice.

A man with a red cap, headphones, a blue shrit with an eyeball (that always seemed to follow him no matter what!), blue pants, dark skin, curly brown hair, and brown eyes looked at him where he was laying on the couch.

 _"Nino?"_ Adrien yawned, careful of Marinette.

"I need help little dude. I want to propose to Alya, but I have no clue how. But you got a lady cat- love as soon as you met her. So what do I do?" Nino asked.

 _"First be quiet. Marinette is trying to sleep and you do not want to be the cat to that wakes her up. Second be honest with Alya."_ Adrien told him.

"Great! Thanks! You're the King of the House! And now you have a Queen." Nino said, nodding.

Adrien's eyes widened at what Nino called Marinette.

"Babe are you talking to my cat? You do realize that he can't understand you right?" Alya's voice came from behind.

"He completely understands me." Nino declared.

"Oh yeah? And can you understand him?" Alya challenged.

"Yep. Adrien meow something for me." Nini said, smug.

 _"You both need to be quiet so Marinette can sleep, and wake up on her own accord."_ Adrien said, annoyed.

"We need to be quiet so Marinette can sleep, and wake up on her own accord." Nino repeated.

Adrien nodded.

"Ha! See I can understand him and he understands me! Ha!" Nino laughed.

"You bribed him." Alya accused.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

 _"Shut up!"_ Adrien snapped, looking in terror at his playmate.

She woke slowly, lifting up her head and growled, _"If you don't let me get my sleep you will deeply regret it."_

"Uh, babe I think we should take our agurement somewhere else."

"Don't tell me you can understand her too!"

;3

Adrien watched Marinette try to catch the bug that had gotten in.

She swatted at it, but missed.

Marinette tried to pounce on it, but she fell flat on her stomach.

Adrien pushed her up with his nose and asked, _"Are you okay, Marinette?"_

 _"I'm fine. I would be better if I caught this bug."_ She replied.

Adrien watched in amusement as she once again attempted to catch the bug, failing once more.

The bug buzzed over to the door.

As Marinette leapt to get it, Alya walked inside with on her phone, unaware of the flying kitty going by.

 _"MARINETTE!"_ Adrien shrieked.

Alya heard that and saw a flying Adrien going out the door.

Marinette landed against something hard but soft at the time unlike Adrien who was soft and squishy making him the perfect cuddle buddy.

The white kitten looked up and saw a blond, mean looking dog and a nasty woman standing before her.

 _"Hey! Watch it you pest!"_ The dog snarled.

 _"Sorry. I was chasing a bug and-"_

 _"I don't care! You ruined my coat! What will Adrikins think?!"_ The blond dog intruppted.

 _"Adrikins?"_ _"Adrien. He lives with that Alya girl. What rock have you been living under?"_ The blond dog said.

 _"Marinette! There you are! I was worried sick!"_ Came said cat's voice.

Adrien raced up to and began to fuss over her.

 _"Adrikins! Look what she did to my fur!"_ Whined the blond dog.

 _"Nothing's wrong your fur. Marinette why would you do that? I was so worried."_ Adrien said.

The blond dog growled and swatted at Marinette.

 _"Marinette!"_ Adrien cried in shock.

"Lila! Get a hold of your dog!" Alya shouted, angrily.

The woman who must of been Lila sneered, "Well if this stupid cat haven't crashed into Chloé maybe she would be fine."

"Lila your dog just swatted at a three month old kitten. How old is your dog? Oh yeah. Seven years old." Alya snapped, scooping up Marinette and Adrien.

"She's one!" Lila reported.

"In human years! But in dog years, she's seven!" Alya informed her.

Lila scoffed.

Alya whisked them inside the apartment.

"Oh, Marinette! What were you thinking?! You could of been hurt! Or cat-napped!" Alya scolded, her eyes full of worry.

 _"Sorry."_ Marinette mumbled.

Adrien placed his paw on hers and licked her cheek.

Marinette nuzzled him, grateful for him.

 **"He's passed the test. Are you going to join him now?"** Asked Tikki.

 **"Not yet. Let's see if your future bug passes her test."** Plagg told her.

;3

A couple hours after the whole incident, a mysterious woman dropped off a red kitten, saying that she had to get to her job at the weather station.

The kitty's name was Nathaniel.

He was shy.

He watched them as they played.

Marinette trotted over to him and asked, _"Why aren't you playing with us?"_

 _"I usually play with my owner, Mirelle."_ Nathaniel said.

 _"Well you can play with us!"_ Adrien chriped, coming to Marinette's side.

 _"Aren't you scared?"_ Nathaniel asked Marinette.

 _"Why should I? Adrien promised to protect me."_ Marinette said, nuzzling Adrien.

 _"Black cats are bad luck. He might curse you or something."_ Nathaniel said.

 _"He's not going to curse me. Adrien's too sweet to do that."_ Marinette defended Adrien.

 _"You shouldn't trust him."_

 _"I trust him with my life."_

 _"You should ditch him."_

 _"He's my best friend."_

 _"But you're a white kitty. He's a black kitty. He's bad luck!"_

 _"I don't care what color he is! And you shouldn't either!"_

 _"Come on Adrien. We don't need him to play."_ Marinette growled, stalking away.

Adrien followed closely.

 _"Marinette . . . thank you! No one other than Alya and Nino have stuck up for me because my coat's black."_ Adrien said, sheepishly.

 _"What are friends for?"_ Marinette asked, licking his cheek.

 **"She's passed the test! Now you can't do the whole you-must-keep-your-identity-a-secret-from-your-partner speech!"** Cheered Plagg.

Tikki smiled.

This was going to be fun.

;3

Later that night, as Adrien watched Marinette sleep.

 **'Kid, stop staring at your girlfriend.'** Rumbled a voice from inside his head.

Marinette shot up and whispered, _"There's someone in my head!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 **'Oh boy. This is going to be fun.'**

 ** _A/N- hi, me again. so you haven't killed me! yet . . . and they have known each other for about a month! don't kill me!_**

 ** _;3_**


	4. chapter 4

**_A/N- I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR NOT KILLING ME!!!!! this is officially the_** ** _cutest thing I've ever written and I'm so happy because of one comment!!!!! (O0O) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 _"So_ _you two are anicet spirits and you want us to host you and_ _fight an someone who got control of another spirit like you and forcing him to work for him?"_ Adrien summed up.

 **"Yep!"** Agreed the black spirit named Plagg.

 **"We need your help! We don't know when this person is going to attack!"** Tikki the red spirit said.

 _"He's a friend of yours? The spirit that is."_ Marinette asked.

 **"Yes and Pollen is going crazy. I swear, Every spirit on this planet knows Nooroo's been kidnapped!"** Plagg said, rolling his green eyes.

 _"Then of course we'll help!"_ The kittens said, in perfect unison.

 **"Um, Tik they can't go around saving the city like that."** Plagg pointed out.

 **"How about turning them into humans?"** Tikki suggested.

Adrien and Marinette shared glances of worry.

 **"Don't worry! Everything will be fine!"** Tikki reassured them.

 **"So when there's an akuma you have to find the akumazited object."** Plagg said.

 **"Then you have to break it."** Tikki added.

 **"Then she has to capture it with her yo-yo to cleanse it."** Plagg finished pointing at Marinette.

 _"Me? Why?"_ Marinette squeaked.

 **"Don't worry Marinette! It'll be fine!"** Tikki chriped.

 **"Now for you to transform you have to said, Claws Out to detransform say, Claws In, and your power is Catalysm. It can destroy anything you touch. The catch is you can only use it once and then you only have five minutes before you turn back into your cat self."** Plagg said.

 **"For yo** **u to transform Marinette you have to say, Spots On and to destransform you have to say Spots Off. Your special power is Lucky Charm. Once you're finished fighting** **with it, throw it in the air and yell, 'Miraculous Ladybug!'. It'll fix the city."** Tikki told Marinette.

 _"Let's go to the balcony to try it out."_ Adrien suggested.

Marinette nodded her head and followed him to the balcony.

Adrien stood out on the balcony and looked around.

None of the neighbors were out their balconies, and there wasn't anyone outside the building.

 _"Okay, here's goes nothing. Plagg, Claws Out."_ Adrien said.

Plagg disappeared into his bell and a green light came and in Adrien's place was a tan skinned, black leather skin suit, black ring with a green paw print, blond hair, green eyed, mask covering his nose and eyes, staff on his back, and a gold bell at his neck man.

"Mar . . . inette?" He whispered.

 _"Adrien! You are huge!"_ Marinette laughed.

"What did you say Marinette? I can't understand you." Adrien asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes and called, _"Tikki Spots On."_

She felt herself get bigger and her chest became heavy.

"Wow." Adrien's voice entered her ears.

She slowly opened her eyes and complained, "My chest hurts! I have no idea how Alya does this."

Adrien chuckled, "I'm not sure I want to let other males see you though."

"Possessive are we?" Marinette teased him.

Adrien shook his head while he looked her fondly.

She had those bumps on her chest like Alya but they weren't as big as hers. They smaller but just by a little.

 **'Stop gwaking at your lady- love! We have a job to do! Now grab your staff.'** Plagg's voice snapped.

"Wait. We should have names." Marinette suddenly said.

"I'll be Chat Noir." Adrien said, grinning when Marinette started to punch him.

"Fine. I'll be . . . Ladybug!" Marinette said, snapping her fingers.

It made sense.

She wore a red skin tight suit with black spots, she had blue hair that begged to played with, red ribbons that needed to be batted at, a black collar on her neck that was attached to her suit, and two red earrings with five black spots.

Marinette took out her yo-yo and flicked it out, musing aloud, "I wonder what I do with this."

It wrapped around a statue over by the chruch. What was it's name? Oh yeah. Notre Dame.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and tugged on the string lightly.

It pulled her forward over the railing.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Marinette screamed.

Adrien grabbed the staff that was on the back of his belt and extended it.

It vaulted him to where his screaming friend was.

She landed on a platform and clutched the wall.

 _'Um, Tikki? I'm scared of heights.'_ Marinette called out nervously in her mind.

 **'It's okay Marinette! You have Adrien to protect you, and I'm sure he would do anything to** **keep you safe.'** Tikki chriped.

"Mari! Are you okay?" Adrien cried out standing behind her.

"Yeah. I was just suprised." Marinette laughed.

He nodded, studying her intensely.

Together they made their way to a rooftop. Her by swinging her yo-yo, and him by vaulting on his staff.

"HELP!" Screamed a familiar voice with terrifed barking.

The two used to be kittens looked down and saw Lila and her dog Chloé cowering before a scary looking woman.

She wore a purple dress, white gloves, and white boots. The woman had a purple mask over her face, and carried a black umbrella.

Her dark voilet hair with white highlights was done in pigtails.

"I AM STORMY WEATHER! THEY DARE GIVE MY PROMOTION FOR MY UNTALENTED COWORKER?! THEY WILL REGRET THIS!" The woman roared.

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

 **'Flick out your yo-yo around her ankle,'** Tikki whispered in her head.

She launched her yo-yo and wrapped it around her ankle like Tikki told her.

 **'Now pull her up!'** Tikki shouted.

Marinette yanked her up to the roof they were standing on.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Demanded Stormy Weather.

"I'm Ladybug." Marinette declared.

"And I'm Chat Noir." Adrien growled.

"I'll make you a deal. You hand over the Miraculouses and we'll go our ways." Stormy Weather sneered.

Marinette drew her yo-yo to her.

Adrien extended his staff and stood in front of Marinette.

 _'Miraculouses?'_ Marinette asked.

 **'Your jewelry. Your earrings and Adrien's ring. It's your collar but transformed and turned into a Miraculous.** Tikki explained.

"Never!" Marinette shouted.

"There's a 99% chance of thunder storms. And here it comes." Stormy Weather purred.

She opened her umbrella and dark clouds gathered around in the sky and lightening flashed down at them.

Marinette yanked Adrien backwards and they missed the lightening blot.

They rolled backwards and when they came to a stop, Adrien was above her, and he smiled, cheekily.

Marinette groaned and shoved his face in the direction of Stormy Weather.

Adrien stood and helped her up.

"The only thing on her is the umbrella." Marinette mummered.

"Get her umbrella?" Adrien asked, ready to pounce at the cackling Stormy Weather.

"Go get her Chat Noir."

"With pleasure my lady."

Marinette turned pink at the nickname.

 **'Use Lucky Charm!'** Tikki told her.

Marinette threw her yo-yo up and yelled, "Lucky Charm!"

A bright red flash appeared and a red towel with black spots fell down to her.

"So we're about to die, but we'll be dry." Adrien said, pointing at the towel.

"Oh shush. I'll come up with something." Marinette grumbled.

"HAIL!" Stormy Weather shouted.

She opened her umbrella and storm coulds gathered around and hail big as her paw when she was a cat started to rain down.

Adrien grabbed her arm and shielded her from the hail by spinning his staff.

"What's the plan?!" Adrien yelled over the noise.

Marinette looked around and saw red with black spots on one of the large boards, the crane and the machine with a fan.

"Remember what Plagg told you? Use your power on that board over there! Leave the rest to me!" Marinette asked, pointing at the sign.

"Go it! Catalsym!" Adrien nodded and ran forwards.

He destoryed the board's supports and Stormy Weather blasted a hole in it.

Like before Marinette flicked her yo-yo around her ankle, and ran to the crane spun it, then jumped onto the fan machine thingie. **_(I honestly have no clue what they're called, forgive mew)_**

Stormy Weather got dragged down and lost her grip on her umbrella.

Adrien caught it then threw it to Marinette.

"Get out you nasty bug." Marinette said, snapping the handle.

A dark purple with sliver flecks on it flew out.

 **'CAPTURE IT THEN PURFIY IT!'** Tikki screamed in her head.

"Time to de-evilise!" Marinette shouted, then swung her yo-yo and captured it.

"Bye, bye little butterly." Marinette cooed at the now white and purfied butterfly.

"Pound it!" Adrien and Marinette cheered, bumping their fists.

The woman who used to be Stormy Weather sat up and rubbed her head.

"What happened?" She moaned.

"Excuse me!" Came a voice that made their blood run cold. Alya.

The two superheroes spun around and plastered smiles on their faces.

Alya walked up to them, with a man with a camera following.

"Hi! I'm Alya! Can I ask you two some questions?" Alya said, exicted.

"Sure . . . but only four." Marinette allowed.

Alya nodded.

"So who are you guys?" Alya asked.

"I'm Chat Noir!" Adrien said, sticking his chest out.

"My name is Ladybug." Marinette said, elbowing Adrien.

"Are you two supeeheroes?" She questioned.

"Yes, we are." Marinette spoke.

"Do you two know each other identites?" Alya inquired.

"Of course we do! Right, My Lady?" Adrien said, making the last two words extra loud.

"Yes, we already know each other's identites." Marinette said, stepping on Adrien's foot.

"Final question, will you two be protecting Paris from now on?" Alya asked, serious.

"Yes. I promise from this day on Chat Noir and I will protect you. All of you. That is what we are intending to do. Now it was lovely speaking to you Alya, but we must really leave. Come on Chat, let's go." Marinette said, full of confidence.

Adrien saulted and followed Marinette back to their home.

They detransformed back into kittens, they hurried inside.

Only ten minutes after they closed the door to the balcony, Alya brust in and scooped them up.

"Oh you two will not believe what happened to me! First Nino proposed to me on our date last night so he's going to be your Daddy, and now there's superheroes in Paris! And they answered my questions!" Alya squealed, showing off her ring once she placed them on the couch.

 _"Yay! Nino proposed and she put us down!"_ Marinette cheered.

 _"Nino is a pretty good guy. I approve."_ Adrien said, nodding.

As their mistress started to talk about them in their human forms, Adrien and Marinette giggled, finding the whole thing funny.

 ** _A/N- the person did it again. now i'm getting a little freaked out. you know who you are and i'm half conviced you can read minds._**


	5. chapter 5

**_A/N- I am seriously thinking about making this person be the Beta Reader for this. they are good. I am now 100% sure that this person can read minds._** ** _I'm onto you buddy._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien stared at Nino.

 _"Um, Adrien what are you doing?"_ Marinette came up to him and asked.

 _"I'm having a staring contest My Lady."_ Adrien said, purring the last two words.

 _"Stop calling me that!"_ Marinette squeaked.

Nino blinked and Adrien let out a cry of victory.

"Did Adrien just call you 'My Lady' Mari?" Nino whispered.

 _"Adrien!"_ Marinette hissed.

 _"Sorry."_ Adrien said, looking ashamed.

"Little dude. Answer the question. Did you just Mari 'My Lady'?" Nino asked.

 _"Uhhh, yes?"_ Adrien answered, scared.

"ALYA! THE KITTENS ARE ENGAGED!" Nino screamed.

"WHAT?!" Alya screamed back.

Adrien and Marinette blinked.

 _"But we aren't engaged . . ."_ Marinette muttered too quiet for Nino to hear.

Adrien grinned and trotted over to his partner.

 _"Marinette will you make me the luckiest cat in the world and meow-rry mew?"_ Adrien purred.

Marinette stared at him and sighed, _"Nino and Alya think that we are so . . ."_

 _"Is that a yes?"_ Adrien asked.

 _"Yes. It is a yes. Don't let it go to your head."_ Marinette grumbled.

Alya came over to them and asked, "Are you two really engaged?!"

Adrien nodded his head.

"And he didn't even ask permission for Marinette's paw." Nino scolded.

"Well you didn't ask him for him my hand." Alya pointed out.

Nino sighed and kneeled before Adrien.

"Dude. Can I have Alya as my wife?" Nino asked.

 _"Can I have Marinette as my mate?"_ Adrien asked at the same time.

"Yes, and here are my terms, keep her inside, don't mess up the couch, don't break anything, and protect her from everything." Nino said firmly.

Marinette and Alya exchanged looks and laughed.

 _"You may marry Alya on these conditions. One, let us come into your bedroom and sleep on the bed whenever we please, two we get to watch as much TV as we want, three we get only the best cat food, and four you have to protect her the best of your ability."_ Adrien said.

"Deal."

 _"Marinette we are now officially engaged!"_

 _"Yay."_

(Гo)Г

Ladybug sat on the roof watching her new finacé pace on the roof.

"We could get married as humans or cats . . . ARGH, Mari what do you think?" Chat Noir said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm pretty sure Alya and Nino are to join our weddings together. Let's just be thankful Nino thought that 'My Lady' meant that we were engaged." She told him.

Chat nodded and said, "Sorry for calling you that in front of Nino."

"Hey, it's okay. Nino can somehow understand what we're saying. We'll just have to be extra careful when we're talking about our human forms." Ladybug reassured him.

Chat sat next to her and looked at her and said, "Thanks. I needed that."

She smiled and scratched behind his fake cat ears. He purred and rubbed his face against her hand.

They sat there in a comfortable quiet until a scream cut through the night with an explosion.

They stood and nodded and dashed off into the night.


	6. Rogercop part one

**_A/N- Thank you to ivystar for your suggestions and plz don't stop guessing, I have no clue how Nino is understanding them as kittens (it was just for humor) but I'm trying to find a suitable answer as we speak so leave suggestions on how he understands them and onward into the cuteness_**

 ** _;3_**

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the balcony quietly, burised after a nasty akuma attack.

"Spots Off."

"Claws Off."

They shrank back into cats and Adrien bounded to his finacé.

 _"Are you okay? Where is the mark?"_ Adrien asked, looking over her.

 _"I'm fine. Are you okay though?"_ Marinette coughed.

 _"Yes, thanks to you! What were you thinking?"_ Adrien told her supporting her as they wobbled back inside the apartment.

 _"I couldn't let the akuma get away."_ Marinette said weakly.

She laid on the bed that Alya had gotten them.

Adrien frowned and shuddered at the memories of seeing his Marinette getting cut while she was trying to protect him and then dodging attacks from the police to capture and purfiy the akuma.

 _"Adrien . . . why were the men shooting at us?"_ Marinette asked.

 _"I don't know. But first let's get you cleaned up."_ Adrien told her and began to lick her wounds.

Tikki and Plagg appeared and Plagg snapped, **"Those humans deserve bad luck for the rest of their misbearable lives for harming Mari."**

 **"Ah, Plagg you know I would love nothing more that, but we need to focus on more pressing matters."** Tikki sighed.

Plagg pouted.

 **"We need to find out who is doing this and why. They've made no signs to who they are."** Tikki said.

Plagg nodded, and said, **"And gain the trust of the people so the police won't try to hurt you two again."**

"ARGH! Nino! Those police really tick me off!" Alya shouted, stomping to the living room and flopping on the couch.

Nino who was living with them almost 24/7 came out of the bathroom and asked, "What did they do this time, Al?"

"They tried to shoot them! Even after the Mayor said that they were our allies!" Alya growled.

Nino shook his head and said, "That's just messed up big time."

Adrien continued to lick his mate's wounds while their humans talked about the police officer that had ordered the attack.

Plagg and Tikki listened and nodded with the humans.

Across Town **_(we have ivystar to thank for this)_** *

An ex-police officer exited City Hall.

He stormed over to his car and took out his wallet and looked at the little girl with red hair like him and blue green eyes like her mother.

He sighed and shoved the wallet back into his pocket.

He got into his car and a sly male voice whispered into his ear, _"The Mayor should not of done that! You are completely right. Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot be trusted. I offer you the power to protect your beloved city from all crime, including Ladybug and Chat Noir. And all you have to do is get their Miraculouses! Is your assignment clear, RogerCop?"_

Deep inside the man knew this was wrong, but the voice whispered, _"You'll be a hero to all! You will be able to restore order to the city and run it properly."_

"Consider it done." He growled.

A sharp pain flew up in his chest near his whistle.

He saw darkness around him and was lulled into a deep sleep.

Back To The Kittens*

Adrien pushed Marinette's bowl to the cat bed in another failed attempt to get her to eat.

 _"Please My Lady, you have to eat something. I'm begging you."_ Adrien pleaded.

Marinette looked up at him and sighed, _"Adrien I'm not hungry-"_

 _"But you need to eat! Please Mari!"_ Adrien interuppted tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

She looked up at him and nodded. Marinette wobbled to where Adrien had pushed the food.

She began to eat and Adrien let out a gasp of relief.

Alya was sitting on the couch, when she shrieked.

"What's wrong Al- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Nino began began to ask then screamed.

Adrien and Marinette looked at Alya and gasped.

Around her wrists were two cuffs. One red, one blue.

Two more phased through the window and latched onto Nino's wrists.

Marinette squeaked in surprise and Adrien growled.

Alya and Nino cried out in panick and were suddenly dragged out of the door to the apartment.

 _"Alya! Nino!"_ Marinette cried, going after them with Adrien close behind her.

Barking was heard and the kittens saw Lila being dragged with Chloé barking after her.

 _"Adrikins! Help! Lila's being kidnapped! Probably all her fault!"_ Chloé cried, pointing her nose at Marinette.

 _"It isn't her fault. Alya and Nino are being kidnapped as well you know."_ Adrien snapped back at her.

He looked around for his compainion to see her racing down the hallway after Alya and Nino, falling at times.

Adrien bounded after her and helped her up after she had tripped again.

 _"Let's check the balcony."_ Adrien told her.

Marinette nodded and they raced past a complaining Cholé.

Together they were able to open the door and leaped hopped onto the balcony and gasped.

On that big screen had a man with blue armor and a whistle around his neck, and the mayor.

 _"Akuma."_ Adrien and Marinette hissed in unison.

"People of People of Paris, I give all power to Rogercop, I repeat I give all power to Rogercop." The Mayor said, sadly.

The man with the blue armor moved his chair and said, "From this moment on, Ladybug and Chat Noir are dangerous and wanted crimials. Stay away from them, and report any sightings of them so we can capture them. Thank you for your cooperation."

The screen went black.

Then, the humans started to scream.

 ** _A/N- I had way too much fun writing Hawkmoth's lines and I'm surviv_** ** _ing school. sorta. (,X~X,)_**


	7. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


	8. Rogercop Part Two

**_A/N- thank you all for your suggestions!!!_** ** _*flips hair and grins*_** ** _I won ivystar . . ._** ** _and yes I've seen season 2, so I have lots of akumas to play with!!!! XD_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien yelped as another pair of handcuffs flew at him.

He quickly detransformed as they came flying at his wrists.

 _"Any ideas Mari?"_ Adrien asked as he padded back into the living room.

 _"I'm working on it."_ Marinette said, pacing.

He watched his playmate walk back and forth, until Tikki spoke up, **"How about you try going to where the akuma is as yourselves, take the akumazited object, and purfiy it?"**

 _"But how we will get there?"_ Marinette pointed out.

 _"Yeah, we can't walk."_ Adrien added.

 **"Hm. Maybe you can, but you won't be transformed. The handcuffs are only going after humans that are over 18 correct?"** Plagg asked.

Tikki nodded and said, **"We can transform you into humans** **, but you won't be Ladybug or Chat Noir."**

Plagg nodded and added, **"And we'll have to make you younger too, since those handcuffs only go after people 18 and up."**

Marinette and Adrien nodded, ready to save their owners.

 **"Just say,** **Transforme Moi** **! And we'll transform you."** Tikki explained.

 _"Ready Mari?"_ Adrien asked.

 _"You bet! Are you ready though?"_ Marinette asked, then exclaimed, _"Transforme Moi!"_

Pink light swirled around her and in her place was a pretty girl, with blue hair tied pigtails, porcelain skin, bluebell eyes, wearing a white shirt with pink flowers near the neckline of the shirt, pink pants, a black blazer, and pink ballet flats.

" Aww Adrien you're adorable, but we need to get to work." Marinette cooed.

He nodded and said, _"Plagg Transforme Moi!"_

Green light flew around him and Adrien felt himself grow bigger.

Soon he was taller than Marinette.

Adrien quickly walked to the balcony door and looked around.

No one one in sight.

Waving his hand at Marinette he carefully unhooked the fire escape ladder and climbed down, with Marinette following.

;3

The two teens crept silently through the shadows, ducking behind dumpsters, trash cans, and anything else they could find when they saw an officer close by.

Tikki and Plagg explained that in the bodies that they were in now were 15 or 14, but the bodies they use for being Ladybug and Chat Noir where in that form they were 21.

After a lot of hiding, running, and sweating the duo made it to City Hall.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" Adrien whispered.

Marinette mused for a second then her eyes light up.

"Well the akuma is after Ladybug and Chat Noir right?" She asked.

Adrien nodded.

"Well then we'll just have to act like we saw them."

;3

Adrien tightened his grip on Marinette as her readjusted her arms around his neck.

The plan was simple. Run in front of City Hall screaming about how Ladybug and Chat Noir had attacked them, get close to Rogercop, grab the akuma when he's asleep, run as fast as possible, and purify the akuma.

Okay, so it wasn't that simple, but at least they had a plan.


	9. Hiatus Update

**_Ok so The Kitty Kingdom is going hiatus for a couple months. I used to have four cats, three at my mom's and one at my dad's house and they were pretty much my muses for this story. My family adopted a dog a year ago and sadly the three cats at my mom's house started spraying. Recently we finally were able to put them in a good shelter. I don't go to my dad's house a lot either. My mom and step dad say that in a few months we should be able to get the boys back (we have two boys, both brothers then a girl cat who isn't related to the boys). I will be working on the story but it won't be updated as much. Thank you for understanding. ;3_**


End file.
